<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fair Day by nonbinarynica</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185317">Fair Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinarynica/pseuds/nonbinarynica'>nonbinarynica</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:47:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinarynica/pseuds/nonbinarynica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime in between the events of II and Dream Drop Distance, the Destiny Trio are spending the summer together when Kairi winds up with a broken foot and it's up to the boys to decide to try and cheer her up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kairi/Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fair Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Shoutout to user milleniumrex on here for the prompt for this fic in the first place! Thank you so much!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To think that after everything the three of them have been through so far, after <em> all that </em> , and just when she’d been expecting to get to just spend the summer relaxing, spend time together with Sora and Riku now that the three of them are all safely back home again… she’s currently stuck with a <em> cast </em> on her leg.</p><p> </p><p>Kairi scowls at said cast before reaching for the pair of crutches resting nearby to help herself off the couch. It’s time to get off her butt and get moving; there’s no use in sitting around feeling sorry for herself. Her step-mother appears in the doorway between the living room and kitchen and looks over in her direction.</p><p> </p><p>“You look bored,” Hayami tells her, and Kairi huffs slightly before blowing a stray lock of hair out of her eyes in mild irritation before making her way over to the living room window and looking out. The neighbor’s kids are playing next door, chasing each other through the sprinklers on their lawn, and Kairi sighs. She <em> is </em> bored. It’s the middle of the week, in the middle of the summer, and there’s unfortunately not much she can do with this stupid broken foot of hers. She could maybe, probably, find <em> something </em> to do, at least… right?</p><p> </p><p>Kairi gives up after a moment of racking her brain; she can’t think of anything after all. “... Yeah, I am,” she tells Hayami, and the woman smiles sympathetically at her step-daughter as Kairi steps away from the window and turns to face her.</p><p> </p><p>“Well─” Hayami is cut off by the sound of a knock at the front door, and she hums a bit, smiling. “Hold that thought, it sounds like we have company. I’ll be right back,” she says then, heading into the foyer to answer the knocking. Kairi sits back down, huffing again as she listens curiously for whomever it is. “Hello, boys! Come on in.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks!” Kairi blinks when she hears a familiar voice aside from Hayami’s. “Kairiii~” She hears Sora call her name right as he and Riku both turn the corner and appear in the living room doorway, and the former beams over at her. Riku gives her a smile as well, and she looks at the two of them with a small smile of her own.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Kairi,” Riku adds his own greeting, and she gives a little wave.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, guys.”</p><p> </p><p>Sora makes his way over and plops down onto the sofa next to her. “You know what day it is, right, Kairi?” He asks cheerfully, and the redhead blinks at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Wednesday…?”</p><p> </p><p>“That, too.” It’s easy to see he’s barely holding in his excitement. “But it’s a fair day! Remember?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fair day?” It takes her a moment before she remembers. “Oh─! A fair day! I forgot…”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s okay!” Sora tells her. Somehow, with everything that’s happened, he doesn’t blame her for forgetting. “But yeah, the fair grounds are open, now, just like they are for the one week every summer!” He turns to look at her then. “And Riku and I are gonna take you like we did a couple years ago, and also all those times we went together as kids. The two of us figured you could use at least one day this week to get out of the house. I’m betting it’s really boring for you being cooped up in here with your foot the way it is.”</p><p> </p><p>Kairi hums, looking up at Riku and raising an eyebrow at him in faint amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“It was his idea,” the older of the two boys tells her, but he’s smiling even as he says it. “Though I agreed with him. You could definitely use the cheering up.” </p><p> </p><p>“I agree with them both,” Hayami murmurs. “It would be good for you to get out of the house ─ so long as the two of them,” she then gives Sora and Riku a pointed look, “look after you very carefully and make sure you're still okay in the meantime." Addressing the boys directly then, "We don’t want Kairi getting hurt any more so than she already is.”</p><p> </p><p>“We will,” Riku tells her kindly, and as much as she does appreciate the concern Kairi fights the urge to groan at his and Hayami’s words; one of the things that sucks about having a broken foot is also having people fuss over you in the meantime. </p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Hayami says, both looking and sounding satisfied at Riku’s response. “Now, you kids go enjoy yourselves. Do you need any pocket change to spend there, Kairi? Or you two for that matter, boys,” she adds, looking back to them once more after having cast a glance in her step-daughter’s direction.</p><p> </p><p>Kairi shakes her head. “I’ll use my allowance.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you won’t,” Riku tells her, and she blinks at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re good on pocket change, Mrs. K,” Sora pipes up. “Don’t worry about it, Kairi. It’s on us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Guys,” Kairi starts, and Hayami chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“Kairi. Let them treat you, honey.”</p><p> </p><p>Kairi looks from the boys to her step-mother, then back at the boys. “But─”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, c’mon, Kairi, it’s all part of our plan to cheer you up. Like she said, let us treat you. Please?” Sora grins at her, and Kairi’s stomach flip-flops. She can’t say no to that smile. </p><p> </p><p>“... Alright, you guys win,” she tells him and Riku, and Sora’s smile somehow, impossibly, grows even bigger and brighter.</p><p> </p><p>“Awesome.”</p><p> </p><p>Riku nods, clearing his throat. “Let’s head out now, just so that we can spend as much time at the fair as possible,” he suggests, and Sora and Kairi both nod in agreement. </p><p> </p><p>“Right,” they say in unison, and Hayami smiles fondly at all three teens.</p><p> </p><p>“You three have lots of fun, okay?,” She tells them, and watches as Kairi uses her crutches to get back onto her feet a second time ─ Kairi missing, in the meantime, the worried and somewhat protective looks on both Sora and Riku’s faces as she does so. </p><p> </p><p>Only three weeks ago the three had been off exploring with Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka in a part of the main islands they hadn't visited in a couple of years. It was a wooded area just east of a field outside of town, with plenty of trees shading an off road path. There was an old wall about eight feet high that ran along the side of said path, and Selphie had excitedly, but also recklessly, started to climb it before daring Kairi to follow suit. Not easily one to back down from a dare to begin with, Kairi had done exactly that ─ even going as far as to go ahead of her friend. As the four boys had watched, the two girls had started walking along the top of the wall before a part of it had given way beneath Kairi’s feet. This in turn had caused her to slip, lose her balance, and fall… resulting in her now broken foot. </p><p> </p><p>Selphie’s apologized multiple times, and profusely so at that, over having dared Kairi to climb the wall with her in the first place, but it wasn’t anything Kairi held against her at the time, and it definitely isn’t anything she holds against her now; Kairi blames herself, and her own stubbornness, if anything. </p><p> </p><p>And if anything it's a lesson learned now, Kairi muses as she heads in the direction of the foyer. “Come on, you two, the fair’s waiting!” She calls, and Riku and Sora both head out after her.</p><p> </p><p>“Later, Mrs. K!” Sora calls to Hayami.</p><p> </p><p>“Bye, Mrs. K. We’ll look after Kairi,” Riku tells her, and Hayami nods and waves to them as they leave.</p><p> </p><p>Even with a broken foot, Kairi is happy to be spending the day with the boys. It's really, really nice to have this, to have them be with her while they catch a break from keyblade stuff. No saving worlds currently, no fighting off heartless or nobodies, just… spending time together and indulging themselves in whatever remainder of their teen years they’re allowed to indulge in at all.</p><p> </p><p>And that includes attending a fair.</p><p> </p><p>Looking around when the three of them arrive, she takes note of the fair grounds. Said grounds are bright and colorful, with the combined salty smells of popcorn and hot dogs and the sugary smell of cotton candy wafting through the air, the flashing lights of rides, and the sounds of laughter and excitement ringing out all around them. It's just like she remembers. Kairi can’t help but already look pleased to be here, and when Sora notices this he nudges her gently but also carefully, so as not to jostle her too much on her crutches.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s already working,” he teases.</p><p> </p><p>“What is?” Kairi asks, and his grin widens just as it had before.</p><p> </p><p>“The goal of cheering you up! No one can resist being down when they’re in a place like this.” Sora tells her, and Kairi smiles back at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Man,” he says then, crossing his hands behind his head as the trio walks past a dart throwing booth. “If Donald and Goofy were here, I bet they’d have fun, too.”</p><p> </p><p><em> If Donald and Goofy were here, it would likely be under entirely different circumstances, </em> Kairi can’t help thinking to herself, but she doesn’t verbalize it. She doesn’t want either of the boys to feel bad, not when Sora is looking as excited as he is and Riku is smiling, himself. She doesn’t want to ruin the mood before they’ve even technically started, so she instead opts for nodding, humming faintly to herself. “What do you two want to do first?” She finally asks, glancing at the other two, and Sora thinks for a moment. He looks around before spotting something and his eyes light up.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you guys hungry? I know I am, and there are food stands right over there. C’mon!” Sora takes off in the direction he’s pointing, and after they exchange an amused look Kairi and Riku soon follow him. “Look! They’ve got funnel cake,” he tells them when they move to stand on either side of him, and Kairi inhales, taking in the smells as she looks over the different choices of food stands in front of them. Not just funnel cake, but snow cones, cheesecake, corn dogs, candy apples, <em> caramel </em>apples, ice cream, cotton candy, popcorn, kettle corn, pretzels, lemonade slushies, chicken and waffles, apple pies, fried pickles, french fries, cheese fries… “Man, there’s a lot to choose from, huh?” Sora says cheerfully.</p><p> </p><p>“No kidding,” Kairi agrees ─ there really is, and the smells are all tantalizing. She can’t even decide what she wants right off the bat. “I’m honestly not sure what I want to eat first…”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m gonna go for a lemonade slushie,” Riku muses, reaching into his pocket and pulling out some munny. “How much?” He asks the vendor.</p><p> </p><p>While Riku does that, Kairi looks over at the pretzel stand. To choose from there’s regular salted pretzels, cinnamon pretzels, and garlic pretzels, just to name a few, and her mouth starts to water just at the idea of them all. Maybe a regular pretzel, and a lemonade slushie as well. “Get me one, too?” She asks Riku, and he nods.</p><p> </p><p>“One for her as well,” he tells the vendor, handing over the total, and soon enough he and Kairi each have a slushie in their hand. “Anything else you want?” Riku asks her then, and she nods, gesturing to the pretzel stand. “Alright, I think I’ll get one too.” Once the two of them have their food, they then look at Sora. “What are you gonna have?” Riku asks him, and the brunet points to the corn dogs.</p><p> </p><p>With all three of them having gotten something to snack on, they sit down at one of the tables and look around while they eat.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, it makes you think,” Riku says absently after a moment after finishing his pretzel, watching other people pass them by, and Kairi and Sora glance at him with curious expressions. “It makes you consider the fact that no one else here is even remotely aware of the things we know about. To everyone else, things are probably just as they’ve always been, even after the Islands got restored.” He takes a sip of his slushie before continuing, “I could walk up to anyone here besides the two of you and tell them all about the Heartless, the Nobodies, King Mickey, or other worlds being a thing outside of this one, and I’ll bet you good munny any of them would stare at me like I’m crazy.”</p><p> </p><p>The other two are quiet for a few seconds before Sora speaks up. “Yeah, I guess they would, huh?” He says lightly, looking between Riku and Kairi. “But that’s okay. It honestly doesn’t matter whether or not they believe us, does it?” Sora’s eyes move from Riku and Kairi to the people passing by, then back to his two friends. “We’ve done what we can so far, haven’t we?” A pause, and then he gives them both a smile. “Besides,” he starts, the expression on his face turning cheeky, “you gotta remember ─ we’ve gotta “keep the world order”, or something like that. And if Donald were here, he’d not only enforce that, but he’d probably be scolding you for even thinking about telling other people about any of this stuff,” he teases.</p><p> </p><p>Kairi’s inclined to agree about Donald, and she gives an amused smile. Then after a moment, she adds, “Personally, I think it might be for the best that we’re the only ones here who know what really happened. I can’t imagine anyone else getting caught up in all of it.”</p><p> </p><p>The boys nod in agreement before Sora speaks again, glancing between Riku and Kairi once more. “But hey, think about it ─ we’re here now! We’re back home!” He sets his corn dog down and grins at them both. “We don’t have to worry about any of that right now.” </p><p> </p><p>They <em> are </em> back home, they <em> don’t </em> currently have to worry about any of the stuff they’d had to deal with before, and Kairi is absolutely grateful for it all. She nods to Sora. “Yeah. It’s nice, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“You bet.” He says happily before going back to his corn dog, and a comfortable, companionable silence then passes between the three of them as Sora and Kairi each continue eating. When they’ve both finished, and Kairi is slurping down the remainder of her slushie, Sora glances around. “What attraction should we go to first?” He asks, looking as excited as he had before, and Riku hums. </p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t we let Kairi decide?”</p><p> </p><p>“Me? Hmm…” Kairi thinks for a moment. “Why don’t we go try out one of those prize games? One of you could try and win me a stuffed animal as a part of the whole goal to cheer me up,” she teases. </p><p> </p><p>“Consider it done.” Sora beams at her, and she laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, we’ll head over there,” Riku replies, smiling as well, and as he says this he gets up to throw away his trash ─ taking Sora and Kairi’s for them, as well. “Which one first, Kairi?” He asks when he gets back, and Kairi looks around.</p><p> </p><p>“Over there, the balloon and darts game.” She points in that direction, and carefully gets to her feet with the crutches before making her way over, and as the boys follow after her she misses them shooting each other playfully competitive looks behind her back, as if to say <em> I’m going to win her a stuffed animal first.  </em></p><p> </p><p>As it would turn out, Sora has surprisingly good aim when it comes to dart throwing, and he manages to pop enough balloons within the time limit to win Kairi a stuffed animal of her choosing. She picks a small, blue dragon, and Sora grins over at Riku.</p><p> </p><p>“What are <em> you </em> going to win for Kairi?” He asks, half joking and half curious, and Riku playfully nudges him aside.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait and see.”  Riku says, somewhat smugly, and he looks at Kairi then. “I’ll win you a stuffed animal from the bean bag toss, how’s that sound?”</p><p> </p><p>“Works for me,” she tells him, fighting back a grin at the tone of competitiveness between him and Sora. Admittedly, Kairi missed it ─ this dynamic, this playfulness that always came with them competing over her. Call her selfish for it, vain even, but it’s honestly just like old times. She thanks Sora for the dragon before heading over in the direction of the bean bag toss game, and both boys follow.</p><p> </p><p>Riku manages to score enough points at the bean bag toss to earn a stuffed rabbit, and Kairi beams as he hands it to her.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s so cute,” she coos, hugging the rabbit close, and Riku grins, looking between her and Sora, who pouts slightly. “Oh, come on Sora, I like the dragon too. I wouldn’t have picked it if I didn’t,” she teases, and he perks up at her words.</p><p> </p><p>“Well… alright,” he replies, smiling sincerely at her and Riku both. “Where to next?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well…” Kairi looks around, then points slightly with her left crutch and grins. “Why don’t we go to the face painting booth?”</p><p> </p><p>“The… face painting booth?” Riku raises an eyebrow, looking somewhat hesitant, and Kairi tilts her head at him. “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, it’ll be fun! Just like when we were little!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm. Actually, I agree with Kairi, and besides ─ we’re here to cheer her up in the first place so anything she says goes,” Sora tells him, and both he and Kairi give Riku their best pleading faces. “Come on, Riku! Let’s go get our <em> faces painted </em>, like we did all the time as kids!” He eagerly takes off in that direction, and Kairi laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait up, Sora!” She calls after him, and turns back to Riku to smile at him. “Come on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Guess I have no choice,” he muses, and he’s answered with another laugh from Kairi. </p><p> </p><p>“Nope! It’s two votes against one,” she says happily, and with that Kairi is taking off after Sora ─ leaving Riku to then follow after them both with an amused look.</p><p> </p><p>Half an hour later, Sora has gotten his face painted as a tiger, Kairi’s gotten herself a fox, and together they’ve talked Riku into choosing a trio of small, black bats on the left side of his face. Kairi beams at him. “The bats look cool,” she tells him, and Riku glances at her. </p><p> </p><p>“It was all I could think of,” he admits.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing wrong with that,” she says, and Sora nods in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, you guys, let’s see what else there is!” He says eagerly, and the three of them start looking for other things to do.</p><p> </p><p>An hour and a half of fun passes further before Kairi starts to get tired from walking around on the crutches, and she asks if they can stop for a moment to rest on a bench. The boys agree to it, and they sit for about five minutes before she says she’s ready to get back up.</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you still tired?” Riku asks, sounding concerned. </p><p> </p><p>“I am, but I want to stay a little longer,” she says. “One of you could just give me a piggyback ride as we walk?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of the two of us, Riku’s the physically stronger one,” Sora tells her. “He could carry you and I could hold your crutches. How’s that sound, Riku?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t mind carrying her. One piggyback ride, coming right up. Come on,” Riku says gently, getting up from his seat and carefully helping Kairi to her feet as well before getting her onto his back. </p><p> </p><p>Sora gets up too and grabs Kairi’s crutches, following after them.</p><p> </p><p>From there they go around just like that: Kairi holding her new stuffed animals, Riku carrying her piggyback style, and Sora carrying the crutches as they walk. They play more games, go on a couple of the small rides, and eat more food, and by the time six o’clock rolls around the trio are exhausted once more. They find another bench and exchange looks as they sit down for the first time in a few hours.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey guys?” Kairi speaks up after a moment of comfortable silence. “Thank you, for today.” She smiles at the two boys, and they each smile back.</p><p> </p><p>“No problem,” Sora tells her happily, leaning back on the bench and placing his hands behind his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Our goal was only to make sure you have a good day,” Riku says, looking at her with a gentle expression ─ and that very look makes her stomach flip flop just like Sora’s smile had back at home. </p><p> </p><p>“I did enjoy myself,” she says softly, glancing down at the stuffed animals in her lap. They’ll go on her bed back at the house. She doesn’t have very many others, so she’ll treasure these two. Maybe even name them. “Thank you, both, again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Riku replies. Then he pauses for a moment before asking “do you want us to take you home, or do you want to stay a bit longer still?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm, I think I’m ready to head home,” Kairi says. “We can call it a day for now, but I’d like to see you both again tomorrow. We can grab lunch or something. My treat this time?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm…” Sora pretends to think about it before nodding. “I’d be down for lunch. Riku?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Lunch sounds nice,” the older boy murmurs, and Kairi beams at the both of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. Lunch it is. Now help me up,” she teases, tapping Riku’s knee playfully. “I’ll use the crutches again so you don’t have to carry me the whole way there this time.”</p><p><br/>
They head out then, and as they make their way back to Kairi’s house to drop her off she thinks to herself that she’s truly grateful to have the boys here with her. And as she lays in bed later that evening, waiting to fall asleep, the only thought to cross Kairi’s mind is that maybe the three of them have earned this. No, not maybe ─ they <em> have </em> earned this. And so long as she, Sora, and Riku are together now, she’s content.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>